The Morning After
by Trishata96
Summary: I decided to do a short aftermath chapter for Madwoman With A Frying Pan. As usual not much will make sense. Contains Kittens, suggested sexy times, dead characters and weird pairings. Reading Madwoman With A Frying Pan is recommended so this makes some sense.


**The Morning After**

The Hanged man was packed. Full of characters, both alive and formerly dead. Blood Mages, Templars, Demons, Abominations, Qunari, Thieves, Tainted dwarves, nobles, whores, Corypheus, Darkspawn, Mabari and one dragonling. Strangely it was devoid of Gamlen, though according to rumour he'd joined the Chantry this morning.

In one corner the Arishnok and Elthina were chatting, though if someone listened closely it wasn't about religion. It was about kittens. Which would explain why the Arishnok was cuddling a blondie/brown tabby and the look of adornment on Elthina's face.

Denarius was attempting (and failing) to chat Ser Agatha up. Everyone laughed when the templar turned around and slapped him. Then Corypheus came over and instantly succeeded in charming the young lady. Nearby Seamus and Bethany were chuckling, holding hands underneath the table.

Isabela had her feet up on the table and much to all the ladies amazement (but the blokes dismay), she was wearing trousers. Unlike everyone else, Hawke had noticed they were Knight-Captain Cullen's trousers. Next to the pirate was Aveline, who had surprised everyone else even more by cutting her hair to a more feminine style, putting in a few braids and wearing a dress.

Hawke watched the rest of the crowd from her and Seb's corner. Choirboy had changed out of his blinding armour and into a dull set of leather armour. She was curled up in the crook of his arm, nice and content.

At the table next to them, Carver was teaching Merrill how to cheat at Wicked Grace. Though they both seemed to be distracted by each other.

_Oh… they are so cute. Wait… is Merrill wearing… those are my boots! Th… oh never mind._

None knew where Meredith and Orsino had gone, well Isabela had had a few interesting theories. Fenris and Anders hadn't turned up yet and that girl had gone missing. Hawke's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a laugh that could be heard from Varric's suite over the din of the bar. Ever since the world had been saved by a frying pan, the dwarf had been howling his head off, he'd even been chuckling in his sleep.

Then the door opened and Fenris and Anders walked in. Both happily chatting and laughing. The tabby in the Arishnok hands looked up and hurtled out of the massive arms. It bounced across tables and even off peoples heads. Finally the cat launched itself into Anders' arms.

"Ser-Pounce-A-Lot!" Cried Anders, hugging his cat. The ball of fur rubbing itself against his cheek, the happy purring heard by everyone in the room. Fenris just grinned and stroked the cat. Everyone chuckled and went back to talking. The elf and mage found a table to sit at, Anders chatting away to Pounce.

" Hang on I need to talk to the two if them Seb." Sebastian reluctantly let her go after kissing her. Halfway to Anders and Fenris' table, Hawke was intercepted by her mother.

"Sooo… Can I expect any grandchildren?" A rare few of the characters hadn't changed that much, Leandra was no exception.

"I have no idea mum. What about you discuss that with Seamus, Bethany, Merrill and Carver?" Leandra's eyes lit up as she realised her other daughter was holding hands with the Viscount's son. In a blink of an eye, the mother Hawke had cornered Bethany.

"So. Any Idea where that girl went to? Hell we didn't even know her name." Asked Hawke sitting down at the desired table after dodging the baby dragon's tail. Fenris was happily playing with Pounce, the look of an excited child on his face while Anders was looking adorably at one of them or both.

"Phoenix. That's her name. And she headed back home." Answered Fenris, then returned his attention to Pounce. Hawke held back a smile as she realised one of Anders' hands was resting on Fenris' leg. Excusing herself, she went back to Sebastian then began laughing.

**Another work of weird yet wonderful imagination. And I just had to give Anders his cat back. I have no idea why I did a Fenders in both of these stories, but what the hell.**

**Trishata96**


End file.
